Demons (Don't) Lie
by DarkTygerWolf
Summary: Rin isn't the only one with a secret. Enter the cambion Levi Lux, a centuries old demon pretending to be a sixteen year old (half)human to stay alive. Things actually go well, at first. Until, that is, True Cross Academy students start turning up dead. (T for swearing, may change in later chapters)
1. The Devil's In The Details

**I keep starting new stories... whoops?**

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Devil's In The Details**

 _"You have three choices. One, let me kill you. Two, try to kill us, and die. Or three, commit suicide. So, what'll it be?"_

The empty hallway projected footsteps through it at an unnecessary volume, causing a vague sense of dread to try to push its way into my mind. I clenched my jaw and continued until I came to the door of the room I was looking for.

 _"How about door number four? I'll join you. Be an exorcist."_

 _"My my, this sounds awfully familiar..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Fine, I may as well give you the same treatment as the other one."_

I paused, steeling myself, and took in a breath. I could hear voices from inside the room. Well, no time like the present.

I hesitantly grabbed the handle and opened the door, stepping inside, grey eyes taking in the room and the suddenly-hushed students.

After a moment of silence, the man at the front of the room - gods, he was so young! - spoke up, a small smile gracing his features.

"You must be Levi Lux," he greeted. "Welcome! Please, take a seat, class is just starting."

I nodded and walked to a seat at the back of the room, placing my bag on the desk and sitting cross-legged on the chair. My gaze fell on each student in turn, eyes widening slightly as I saw the blue aura around the black-haired boy.

 _So that's what he meant... I'm not the only one who shouldn't be here._

"Are... Are they a boy or a girl?"

The whispered words from the guy with the piercings floated over to me, and I somehow managed to suppress a smirk. As a cambion, I had no set gender, and my androgynous appearance helped to convey that. In fact, I had no functioning reproductive organs. Though I supposed most would treat me as male - given my default body structure, though with a distinct lack of certain below-the-belt features - I could appear as either, depending on what I wanted to be seen as.

The epitome of non-binary.

Throughout the class I listened diligently, committing each word to memory, though my tail was twitching with boredom in my pants leg, my wings ached to be stretched, and I was developing a slight headache. I had learned the hard way that any attempt to hide my nature at length was difficult as best, unsuccessful and potentially explosive at worst.

After what seemed like an eternity, the teacher - Yukio, I reminded myself - dismissed the class.

"Levi,"

At the sound of my name, I halted my trek toward the door, and turned to Yukio, the other students filtering out.

"May I speak with you a moment?"

Of course he wants to talk to me.

"Sure, Teach. What is it?" I asked as I plopped myself onto a desk, a pierced eyebrow raised.

"You're a demon, correct?" No sooner had he closed the door than the words came out, and I sighed deeply.

"I prefer the term cambion. I'm not some foul creature that needs to be exterminated - though much of your order seems to believe that." I grumbled. "But yes, I am demonic in nature. A child of Asmodeus."

"One of the Seven Princes of Hell?" Yukio questioned.

"Prince of Lust." I confirmed. "The First Incubus, I believe he's been called."

"Are you... do you have any..?"

"Powers?" I supplied. Yukio nodded. "Of a sort. If you want a demonstration, all you have to do is ask," I added with a wink, hopping off the desk and rubbing at my eyes to expel the remnants of the singed contacts.

Brandishing my twin daggers, I silently called upon my demonic heritage, feeling the air around me grow hot as smokey grey flames began to dance around my body, my tail escaping from my pants and my wings forming behind me. The horns were always the most painful part of the ordeal, though I'd gotten used to the feeling long ago, the bone pushing out from my temples and curling like the horns of a ram, dripping with my own blood. As the horns extended, so did the blades on my daggers, the weapons becoming more sword-like. I sent Yukio a fanged grin, and flashed him a peace sign to show off my sharpened nails. My short black hair put my tapered ears on display, and I couldn't feel the shift but I knew my pupils were slits, like those of a reptile, especially going by Yukio's reaction.

"So what do you think, darlin'?" I purred, "Happy now?"

"I've never... seen a demon like you with wings before..." he murmured to himself before snapping out of his half-frightened, half-awed trance. "Y-yeah. That's... good..."

"Thanks for the approval," I fired before dismissing my powers and shoving my daggers back into the tattoos on my shoulderblades, hiding my tail once more. I could call upon my true form even without my blades, but it was best to let people think I needed them. It gave them at least some sense of control and safety. A false one, but... whatever. Humans were strange like that, and appreciated certain comforts.

"Can I go now?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You'll be with Rin and I in the old boys' dorm, if... you're..." he trailed off, looking slightly awkward.

"I have no gender. I don't care. But for the ease of things, I'll present as male for the most part."

He nodded, and before he could ask any more questions, I saved myself and left.

 **(dudes I just wanna put a break here but it won't let me so I guess we all have to suffer)**

"Levi, right?"

I glanced up from my book, stormy eyes finding the black-haired boy standing before me. He was obviously Yukio's brother, they looked a lot alike. I set the book down, careful not to let it end up in the water of the fountain, and spoke.

"Yeah. Don't think I got your name before."

"Rin. So... you're, ah..." Gods, he was as awkward as his brother.

"A cambion, yes." I confirmed, a slight smirk crossing over my lips. "And I see you're a halfblood as well. Not a cambion, but... something of demonic origin."

The panic in his eyes almost made me laugh as he checked to make sure he wasn't on fire or had his tail out.

"You have a slight blue glow to you. Don't worry, only demons can see it. You should really learn to hide that, you know." I informed him, a hint of amusement in my voice.

He immediately calmed down and glared at me. "Yeah, well how come I can't see yours?" he snapped.

"Because I have mine concealed. However, if I were to let my guard down..." I let my own dark grey, almost black aura seep out for a moment before hiding it once more, just enough for him to catch a glimpse. He staggered back with a sharp gasp. "I could teach you to hide yours, I suppose. Might keep others from finding you so easily."

"You'd... You'd do that?" Rin asked, amazed at my kindness.

Ha. Kindness... I'd just rather not get found out because some demonic asshole followed him right to me. "Yeah, why not? Bonding experience and all that shit."

"Sweet!" He cried, jumping in excitement before regaining control of himself. "Oh, wait, um. Question. What are- ah... I've never had to ask this before... What're your pronouns?"

I smiled inwardly. Finally, I was encountering people who actually asked instead of just assuming. "He/him are perfectly fine for now. Just use whatever seems best at the time. I sometimes present as more feminine. Kinda depends on the day."

"O-okay..." he murmured, clearly not used to the subject.

I gave him props for trying, though.

As if on cue to save him from any further awkwardness, the pierced guy I saw in class came over with two friends.

"Yo Rin, talking to the newbie?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Rin said, smiling brightly.

The guy turned to me and gave me a once-over. He opened his mouth to speak, when his pink-haired companion interrupted. "Just call him Bon. I'm Shima, that's Konekomaru."

I bowed my head and smiled a bit. These guys seemed nice enough. Of course, if I let it get out to any of them that I wasn't human, well... they'd probably kill me where I stood.

Better to be safe than sorry.

"Levi Lux, obviously. A pleasure." I replied. I liked Bon. Or... the piercings, at the very least. I had quite a few myself, though a few of them were more concealed. Four in each ear, left eyebrow, bridge, septum, tongue, navel, and a few dermal anchors. Some called it an addiction. In all honesty, I just liked the way they looked.

When I directed my attention back to the conversation at hand, they were all talking about exorcist classifications.

"So Levi," Shima began, eyes fixing on me, "What meister are you going for, here?"

"Probably Knight," I informed him, picking my book up again and putting it on my lap. "Though possibly also Tamer. They seem like the best fit for me."

"You can summon demons?!" Shima questioned. "We haven't been over that in class yet... how do you do it?"

I smirked and held out my hands, both of which had summoning circles tattooed on the backs. "I wouldn't recommend getting yours tattooed, though. It's... not the best way of doing things. It's not like you can rip up the papers if you're in danger. But I've had papers snatched and ripped apart before without my consent, so I figured this was the easiest way to deal with things." It was a lie, of course. I had never used paper. The two beasts I could summon were assigned to be my guardians at birth. They were just easier to explain away as a Tamer's summoned demons, hence the false taming sigils.

"What do you summon?" he said, voice low, as if he was almost afraid to ask. It was just the two of us in this conversation now, the other boys distracted with their own.

"I suppose you could call them hellhounds," I murmured. "Never really thought about a name for the species. Maybe I'll show them to you some time."

Shima smiled. "That'd be cool," he admitted.

"Hey Shima, Levi. We're heading out for a bit. You comin' with?" Bon said, interrupting our conversation.

"Yeah, sure," Shima replied, glancing back at me, a pleading glint in his eyes, as if begging me to join them.

I accepted. "Not like I have anything better to do," I admitted, placing the book in my bag and hopping off the fountain, "Besides, I need a tour of this place anyway."

Unsurprisingly, I found that it took a while to get anywhere, and by the time we'd gone to a few shops and explored a bit, the sun was already setting.

"I guess we'd better get going," Rin sighed.

"What, afraid of the dark?" I taunted, a smirk playing on my lips.

He seemed to puff up, as if trying to make himself look bigger. "Pfft, no, Yukio just doesn't like it when I'm out so late."

"Sooo... you're your brother's bitch, is what I'm hearing." I shot back with a light chuckle. At my words, the other guys burst out laughing.

"He's not wrong, Rin!" Shima guffawed, doubling over.

The hellspawn glared at us, eyes narrowing. "Fine, I don't need to go back. But what even is there to do after dark?"

I brightened instantly, a wicked grin on my face. "Who's up for a little lower-class demon hunting?"

 **Let's see if I can actually keep up on this one.**

 **Also, I'm sorry that ffn hates me so much.**

 **-DTW**


	2. The Devil Can Quote Scripture

**Oh hey look at that another chapter. It's a miracle!**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Devil Can Quote Scripture**

"Ya know, when I suggested lower class demon hunting, I meant like... goblins," I panted, sprinting alongside my new friends as we ran from a few Frankenstein's monster-esque creatures. I wasn't certain how they had gotten through the barrier - leave it to Mephisto to create something as flawed as that thing - but they had, and they were not happy about us stumbling upon their lair. It had been about a week since my first day here, when I'd first persuaded the group to go demon hunting.

"You think we don't know that?!" Bon shot back. I could feel him glaring at me.

Rin was being awfully quiet...

I glanced over to see him deep in thought, a hand reaching for his blade, and I uttered a quiet curse. I refused to let him use that blade. Over the course of the week I had determined that was where his powers lie, and I wasn't going to let him out himself just yet.

With a growl I stopped dead, spinning to meet the naberius dogs head-on and drawing my daggers at the same time in one fluid movement. I had a few seconds before they were upon me, and I needed something to distract them.

"Levi, what the hell are you doing?" Bon yelled as I slid the blade down my palm, closing my eyes and uttering a few words in my native tongue, the Infernal language falling off my lips easily though no human should be able to form those guttural words.

Before I even opened my eyes I heard snarls at my sides and gasps from my new friends.

"Rus," I growled, looking at the hellhound on my right and still speaking Infernal, "Play."

The massive rust-colored jackal seemed to grin before taking off, barreling straight into one of the naberius.

"Osi, standby," I commanded the dark green canine on my left as the other two demons reached me.

It didn't take long to dispatch the three naberius with my guardians at my side, and I wiped my daggers off on Rus' fur before sliding them back into my shoulderblades and turning around to face the group I had spent the day with. Their faces were almost comical.

Rin was the first to speak, staring at my hounds, "How did you...? You can summon demons?"

I smiled. "I told Shima on my first day here, I guess you didn't hear it. This is Horus," I said, gesturing toward the rust jackal, then motioned toward the dark green one, "And this is Osiris."

"Like the Egyptian gods?" Miwa - Konekomaru was just too long of a name, in my opinion - spoke up, sounding genuinely curious.

"Exactly," I replied. Murmuring a couple words in Infernal, I dismissed the hounds with a small flick of my wrist. "See, Shima? I told you I could be a Tamer."

Shima was awestruck, and I could've sworn I saw hearts in his eyes. "Y-yeah, you did," he managed, eliciting a laugh from me.

"Don't go falling for me now," I chided jokingly, running a hand through my hair. He stumbled over his words, a grin tugging at my lips. A quick glance at my watch made the smile disappear, however. "We should probably be getting to our dorms... It's kinda late." It was fast approaching three in the morning, and it would get infinitely harder to hide my true form once the so-called devil's hour was upon us.

Rin seemed to pick up on my unease, and didn't question me. "Yeah. C'mon guys, let's go."

The trek back to the dorms didn't take long, though it was a painfully quiet trip. Shima, Bon, and Miwa said their goodbyes when we reached their building, which left just Rin and I. Something was troubling him, I could tell just by the energy radiating from him, but he said nothing.

When we got to the old dorm myself and the twins were staying in, Rin grabbed my arm and pulled me back, keeping me from entering.

"What was that back there?" he questioned, his voice low, "What you summoned were not normal Tamer's pets. And the language..."

I sighed, eyes flicking down to my watch and shook my head. "I'll answer everything you want, okay? But not here. Somewhere private. Placate your brother, and find the time to come to my room. I'll be up all night anyway." I replied, shrugging his hand off my arm. He sighed and hung his head.

"Yeah. Okay."

At the defeated tone, I gently lifted his head with two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I promise, okay? I know you've probably heard that a lot, but I mean it. I'll tell you everything you want to know." I said softly. Removing my fingers, I added in a lighter tone, "Now let's get inside, your brother's probably wondering where you are." I turned away and walked toward the door, opening it as quietly as possible and walking into the building.

It was eerily silent that night, putting me on edge. So much so that when the sound of the door closing echoed out from behind me, I jumped nearly a foot in the air. Forcing myself to relax, Rin and I started up the steps.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Yukio's voice from the top of the staircase nearly gave me a heart attack, startling me to the point of almost dropping my illusion. Uttering a curse, I shoved Rin in front of me like a human shield. After all, he was the one Yukio wanted.

"H-hey, four-eyes," Rin greeted nervously, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would've been dead. I simply shrugged defensively. "What're you still doing up?"

"Waiting for your irresponsible ass to get back," Yukio scolded as we continued up the stairs. This was the first time he'd actually been out of the room when we got back. The first time I knew of where we'd gotten a lecture.

At this point, I blocked out the conversation, focused on getting out of there and to my room, on the opposite end of the hall from theirs. I could feel my strength waning, my illusion threatening to flicker out of existence. It had been nearly three days, and there was only so much magick a demon such as myself could support at a time. Summoning Rus and Osi hadn't helped that fact at all.

When we got up to Yukio's level, I made to book it down the hall, but his hand grabbing the back of my shirt stopped me.

"You're not getting off so easy, Levi," he growled, "You of all people should know how dangerous it is to be out at night, even here at the academy. Why the hell did you two stay out so late? I can excuse midnight, but three in the morning?!"

I looked frantically at Rin, who offered no help, and I sighed, exasperated. "We just lost track of time," I lied. Ugh, it sounded like a lie even to my ears.

Yukio wasn't convinced and didn't let me go, either. "You really expect me to believe-"

"We went to a movie!" Rin blurted, and I tossed him a look of disbelief. He ignored me, keeping his eyes trained on his brother, who looked mildly surprised. "I wanted to get to know him better, so... I asked him to go out."

I blanched, eyes wide. Was Rin saying what I thought he was saying?

"Go out... on a date?" Yukio's tone echoed my feelings about the situation. Doubtful and very, very confused.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that..." Rin muttered

"Can I, um... Can I go now?" I asked after a lengthy pause. Yukio didn't answer me, just let go of my shirt. I sighed in relief and bolted, all but sprinting to my room.

What the hell was Rin thinking?

I slammed the door behind me just as my illusion winked out of existence, revealing myself in all my demonic glory. I had discovered on my second day at the academy that I could channel the energy from the barrier to disguise my true nature, which saved me a lot of worrying about hiding my powers for too long. They tended to reveal themselves after eight hours when tucked away, whether I wanted them to or not. I had used illusions in the past to fix that little problem, but considering the amount of individuals at True Cross Academy that could see through them - those pesky little temptainted exorcists - I had gone into this thinking I wouldn't be able to. The very nature of the barrier's energy, however, was made to hide things; from demons and humans alike. If I tapped into that, even the exorcists wouldn't be able to see through my disguise. Mephisto probably did the same thing.

Come to think of it, both of us drawing from the power of the barrier could've weakened it just enough for the naberius to get in...

But that was a problem for another day.

I walked over to the bed, pausing when my reflection in the mirror caught my eye. It occurred to me then just how much of a lie the image I had shown Yukio was.

I had horns, wings, a tail, and radiated lazily-burning smokey flames, but that was where the similarities ended.

"Hello," I murmured aloud to myself, "My name is Anubis, nice to meet you. Want to go see a movie?" It sounded ridiculous.

The grey color of my scaled flesh coupled with the thick flame could definitely be seen as onyx fur, the jackal mask I used to wear frequently only serving to further confuse the ancient Egyptians that first saw my true form. Back then, things had been simpler. That was the first time I was called Inpw - Anubis, as I'm called by scholars now - despite that not actually being my name. I had embraced it, though, and even renamed my guardian hounds to reflect that culture. After all, a god was much better than a demon. What I could never understand, though, is how the people simply overlooked my ram horns and the wings I always kept folded firmly against my back.

Humans were strange.

I sighed and flopped onto my back, laying on the mattress. Running a hand over my face, I felt the ridges from the scales on my nose brush against the pads of my fingers. Half of my face had been burned from the fire of Michael's sword when he had come to kill me for being a child of Asmodeus. He'd failed.

 _Leviathan._

I was the great monster spoken of in holy books, the giant serpent that would swallow the world whole.

 _Ha. If they could see me now. From demon, to god, to half-human. I've almost come full circle._

I was so many things - had so many names - it was difficult to keep track of them all. I wasn't even sure Mephistopheles himself knew just who I was. After all, as far as everyone was aware, Michael had succeeded in killing me.

A small huff of dry, humorless laughter escaped me. Being dead had its perks.

A knock on my door about an hour later jarred me out of my thoughts, and I sat up on the bed, cross-legged. At least he had the decency to come to my room after the devil's hour. I called my illusion to me once more and quietly told Rin to come in.

"I was worried you'd be asleep," he muttered as he entered, latching the door behind him. I scooted over to give him room to sit down on the bed before responding.

"I told you I would be awake."

He sat down hesitantly and I resisted the urge to smile. "So," I said, "I'd ask about the display earlier, but I promised I'd answer your questions, not ask my own. Lay it on me - what do you want to know?"

"Are you human? At all?"

An eyebrow shot up as I looked at him curiously. That certainly wasn't the first question I was anticipating. He'd caught me off-guard. I wouldn't let that happen again. But unfortunately for me, the way he'd phrased the question didn't give me much room to half-truth my way out of it. And as I've always said; Demons don't lie, we just don't tell the whole truth. At least... that's how I operated.

"I'm a cambion," I said, "A being that is formed by the union of an incubus or succubus and another creature." There. I didn't outright say anything that would incriminate me in any way.

Rin nodded, seeming to accept that. "And the things you summoned... Can I do that too?" he asked.

"Not unless you were assigned a demonic guardian at birth or you're actually a natural Tamer," I replied easily. "But given the fact that Yukio isn't a Tamer, I doubt you will be. That kind of thing tends to run in the family."

A brief pause, then, "On your first day, you told me you'd teach me how to hide my aura. Can you... Can you do that now? Those things... they were after us 'cause of me. I don't wanna be the reason you or any of my friends get hurt." His voice was soft, almost shaky, and in the darkness of my room I realized he was on the verge of tears. He really did care for his friends.

For the first time in centuries, I felt a little warmth blossom in my chest. Someone actually... cared for me.

A small, genuine smile crept into my lips. "I can get you started," I told him, "But it's gonna take some practice."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

 **(oh hey look at that it's a page break but ffn hates me so you guys get to see my complaints about how much ffn hates me instead of an actual break wow would you look at that)**

 **(by the way, there's kind of a torture scene going down here, so if you're not a fan of that kind of thing... you've been warned)**

The steady _drip, drip, drip_ of water leaking from a pipe kept time with the second hand on the clock as it continued its endless cycle. The girl had no way to tell how long she'd been down there in that sewer, however, given that the second hand was the only thing on the clock that worked. The time was eternally stuck in a sixty-second loop of 3:01. Whether in the morning or the afternoon, though, she didn't know.

At the sound of footsteps on concrete, she began to struggle against her bindings, knowing what was coming.

A glint of metal and suddenly the thin tip of a sword touched her neck, drawing out a pinprick of blood and immediately causing her to stiffen.

"Ah, ah, ah," the singsong voice of her captor echoed as he trailed the blade along her jaw, using it to lift her chin as he knelt before her. His pure white eyes shined in the dim light, and her breath caught in her throat. "What have I told you about struggling? It'll just make things worse for you, sweetheart."

"Go fuck youself," she spat, defiance in her words despite her broken state of being.

The man before her laughed and stood, whisking away the blade and stalking around her bound form like a predator encircling its prey. This was a game to him, she knew, a twisted thing that gave him some sick sort of pleasure - the power he had over her, it was intoxicating.

 _Intoxicating._

He smiled to himself, revealing bloodstained fangs, and licked his lips. He wanted a taste, just a little-

 _No._

He flinched away, catching himself before he made a mistake. No traces. If he touched her, he'd be caught, and that would put an end to his fun.

He reached out with the blade in place of fingers, and trailed it over her collarbone, watching with glee as she shivered under his gaze, goosebumps flaring over her flesh. As he neared her shoulder, he paused and in a split-second decision, buried the rapier several inches into the joint, a pained cry leaving her.

"Scream for me," he purred, twisting the blade.

And she did.

He ripped out the sword and crouched beside her, leaning forward and breathing deeply, taking in her scent. She was quivering now, tears rolling down her cheeks and blood oozing from her open wound.

"Don't cry, darling," he murmured, moving to wipe away a tear but freezing before he actually did. Frowning, he took his hand back, wrapping it around the blade, cutting into the skin. He didn't feel a thing. "Why aren't you happy? I'll cherish you, more than anyone else ever could. Don't you want thank kind of love?"

"Fucking psycho freak," she uttered.

The words made something in him snap, and on impulse he thrust the blade into her neck, watching with satisfaction as the blood bubbled up when he withdrew the sword once more. She gurgled out pleas for mercy, or death, he wasn't sure which.

"Shhh, don't be afraid," he whispered, curling a lock of her dark brown hair around his finger, cutting the strands away from her head. "I'll be with you for the rest of your life."

 **Aaand that's chapter two! A bit of a time skip between the first and second chapters, please forgive me. And something tells me that I may need to change the rating on this already... whoops.**

 **Anyway, let me know what y'all think. I love hearing from my readers!**

 **Toodles~**

 **-DTW**


End file.
